


Buncha Smutty Voltron Requests :D

by space_clod



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Punishment, Requests n stuff, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Vibrators, idk how to tag help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_clod/pseuds/space_clod
Summary: Request for smut of Shklance, Klance, Shatt, Sheith and/or ShanceI may add more ships as I warm up to themMore rules will be added in the First Chapter





	1. Give Me Requests

Rules-  
-Only Shklance, Shatt, Klance, Sheith and/or Shance for now, I may add more ships when I warm up to them  
-I will do most kinks except for piss play or gore  
-Please let the requests be interesting, at least give me a few sentences of what the plot should be  
-Do not get mad at me for the ships I do or who I choose to be top or bottom  
-I may change up your requests if I feel like it fits a character or a ship better  
Thank you!!


	2. Shatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title:  
> My brain decided to jump into the sun today

The reunion had possibly been the best day of his life. He could not have thought that everyone would have changed as much as they did. Katie-no-Pidge, was probably the biggest change out of everyone. She-they- were practically a mini me now. I recognized Keith, he barley changed at all. I only have a few memories of him, I remember I saw him at some of the parties the Garrison threw.

Now Shiro, by god did he change. He had always been very muscular, Matt would often tease him for that. However definitely did get a little more buff. His hair, it had turned white. At least, some of it had. And that scar, what happened to him after they were separated? Matt shook his head, none of that mattered now. What mattered was that he found his sister again.

"Would you like to stay for a night?" Allura said, bring Matt back to reality. 

Matt looked at everyone. "Would that be alright with you?" They all either modded or shrugged. "Well, where would I sleep?"

"Maybe Pidge's room?" Allura pondered, looking at Pidge for approval.

"He could, but my room is really messy," Pidge frowned. "Besides, half of my shit is all on my bed so..."

"Language," Shiro gave Pidge a stern look. 

"Yeah, whatever," Pidge rolled their eyes.

Everyone quickly went back to thinking, until Pidge snapped. "I know," she smiled. "You could sleep in Shiro's room!"

Shiro and Matt turned to each other, sharing eye contact for a second before looking away, blushing. Lance and Hunk started giggling, catching on already. Keith sighed, also understanding the situation. Allura and Coran looked at each other, confused. 

"Why though?" Matt's voiced cracked. He cleared his throat. "Why do you suggest him?" 

"I mean, you guys probably know each other better than anyone else on this ship besides me," Pidge stated. "Besides, it'll give you some to, you know... 'catch up.'" Pidge joined into Lance and Hunk's laughter, smiling devilishly.

"I guess they're right," Shiro shrugged. "Besides, I want to know what happened after the I-um" Shiro paused, remembering what had gotten them separated.

"The Gladiator?" Matt cocked his head. "Of course! I'd be happy to tell!!"

—

Matt and Shiro walked through the hallways, making their way to Shiro's bedroom. They both stayed pretty silent, they both seemed to be avoiding something. They kept this way until they reached the Paladin's room.

"After you," Shiro said politely as he opened the door for him. Matt smiled, nodding as he walked into his room. He walked in, seeing it being clean and tidy. Hehe, he's still the same. Shiro may have changed, but being affable and organized is a trait Shiro will never grow out of.

Matt walked in, examining the room. It was a little bright, the white of the walls making his eyes almost hurt, giving it a futuristic feel, even though the castle was ten thousand years old. He sat down on Shiro's bed, still exploring the room with his eyes. 

"If you'd like," Shiro broke the silence. "You could borrow some of my clothes for tonight. We could wash your current clothes in the meantime."

"Only if you don't mind," Matt smiled. "And you clothes are going to be huge on me so..."

Shiro chuckled. "Well, you have grown some muscle since I've last seen you," the Paladin trailed of when he remembered what had happened at the Gladiator.

"Shiro, I know you are trying to avoid talking about the Gladiator," Matt said, looking at Shiro. "But what you did saved my life, Shiro, I wouldn't be here be if you hadn't cut my knee."

Shiro stayed silent for a few ticks, looking at the corner of his eye. "You're right," he sighed, smiling a bit. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Matt smiled back, blushing. Shiro walked to his closet, going through the clothes he had in there. He pulled out a black long sleeve shirt. "I'm afraid I don't have much for you to wear," he apologized. "I could ask Lance or Keith if they have any-"

"No! No! You're fine," Matt shook his head. "Hey do you guess have any showers in the castle? I wouldn't want to keep you up with my odor."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to take one of a while so I'll come with you." (a/n: wink wonk)

—

Matt got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and sighed. He forgot just how good those things felt. He walked into the bathroom and saw Shiro, looking in the mirror. He had just gotten out of the shower as well, water dripping down his muscular body. Thank god he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Shiro examined the scars on his body, sighing. 

"They're hideous," Shiro stated, disgusted.

"Shiro-"

"Don't deny it Matt," Shiro spat. "I'm gross, torn up."

"Shiro." Matt walked up to him.

"Let's not forget about my arm. A constant reminder that I can never be natural again. I was modified to kill Matt, and I'm so scared that I-"

"Shiro!" The brunette was about and inch away from Shiro's face, who was on the brink of tears. "You were made to make a difference. You were made to free others from their cages and you already have to so many people!" He placed his hand on Shiro's robotic arm, the taller flinched slightly. "Every part of you is perfect Shiro. You scars, your arm, everything."

Shiro looked away, ashamed. He was wrong, torn up and mangled. 

"Shiro, look at me."

The black haired man stayed still and silent. He felt hands pulled his face towards Matt and-

They were kissing. It was a soft kiss, not much power behind it but hell did it make Shiro's insides melt. Shiro's arms wrapped around Matt. They pulled away slowly. They stayed silent for a few ticks before laughing.

"God you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that..." Matt flushed a light red. 

"Want to do it again?" 

"Please."

And they did. The next kiss was fill with more passion and want. Matt's arms wrapped around Shiro's neck. Shiro's hands started traveling Matt's body, going from his neck, running down his chest and then to his hips. Shiro pushed Matt's hips closer to his own. The brunette whimpered softly. Like a dog in heat, Matt started grinding into the larger, causing him to moan slightly. Matt took advantage of this and slipped his tongue inside of Shiro's mouth, exploring it. They eventually pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting them. 

"Do you want to do this?" Shiro asked suddenly."I mean like all of this."

"Please, Shiro," Matt smiled softly. "I've felt this way about you since the Garrison."

Matt kissed Shiro one last time on the lips and made his way down to his neck, give short and sweet pecks. Every now and then he would nibble and suck, leaving beautiful hickeys. As Matt went further down Shiro's body, he made sure to kiss every scar that he has. 

"So beautiful~"

Matt's thumb hooked under Shiro's towel, looking at him for a sign to continue. The taller nodded and Matt pushed down the cloth. Matt gasped involuntarily, the size, holy shit. "Fuck, you are huge!" Shiro's face was covered in a flush of deep red. 

Matt chuckled slightly. "You like, Takashi?" The Italian smiled devilishly. He kissed the head of Shiro's dick. The taller was just surprised that he didn't cum at that. Matt licked from the base up to the tip before putting his mouth around him.

"F-fuck, Matt...." Shiro groaned, covering his mouth with his hand. 

Matt moaned around his cock, sending vibrations to Shiro's spine. It wasn't until what seemed like forever that Matt started bobbing his head. He gradually made it further and further down the length until the tip was hitting the back of his throat. 

"Matt! H-Holy shit... I c-can't last much longer," Shiro gasped.

The brunette pulled off with a pop, his lips wet from spit and precum. He smirked. "Do you want to continue?" 

"Yes, but not here," Shiro replied. "Let's go back to my room."

Matt and Shiro both wrapped the towels around their hips and ran quickly back to Shiro's room. Yes, they were decent but it would be very suspicious if someone were to see the two half sweaty, half-naked and running down the hallway. Luckily it was pretty late so no one was walking around the castle during that time.

Hopefully.

Once the two reached his room, they were over each other in a second. Their towel slipped off their hips due to their fast movement. Matt pushed Shiro down on the bed and he straddled his lap. Shiro searches for something in his nightstand(a/n: I know they don't have nightstands but just pretend) and pulled a small bottle.

Matt took the bottle from Shiro's hand, already knowing what it is. He had no fucking clue as to how Shiro got his hands on lube, but it didn't matter now. He squeezed the bottle, the slick substance coating his fingers, before reaching behind himself and prodding at his entrance. Matt slipped his first finger in, groaning as he did so. 

It wasn't long before he inserted the second finger, scissoring his digits to stretch himself open. "F-fuck Shiro..." He moaned quietly. The thrusted his fingers inside and added his third finger. 

Soon after, he pulled out, positioning himself over Shiro's cock. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Please Matt, fuck..." Shiro bit his lip.

Matt pressed down, hissing slightly at the burn. He soon bottomed out, staying there for a second before lifting up and slamming back down.

"Fuck! Matt!" Shiro screamed. He frantically reached out to grab Matt's hips. Matt thrusted down into Shiro harder and faster each time. 

"So beautiful for me," Matt smiled, panting. "No matter how many scars you have, no matter how much the Galra take, I will still love you Shiro." 

Shiro then couldn't hold it much longer. He bucked his hips back up into Matt, attacking his neck with kisses and nibbles. Matt arched his back as his prostate was being hit with every thrust. "Matt, I'm going to cum," Shiro gasped.

"Do it, please," Matt whined. He got what he wanted, Shiro's warm seed spilled inside of the brunette, milking out a low groan. He came soon after, collapsing beside Shiro.

"I love you so much Shiro," Matt smiled. "Don't ever let a mechanic arm or some stupid scars tell you otherwise."

Shiro smiled. Like, an actual smile. He hadn't been given the chance to make one of those for a long time. Shiro rucked Matt under the sheets, the poor boy exhausted from intercoarse. He got under the sheets, cuddling up next to Matt. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me more requests!!


	3. Update!!(not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding some more ships!!

Now I am accepting Katt(Keith and Matt), Latte(Lance and Matt), Shiro/Keith/Matt, Matt/Shiro/Lance, Matt/Keith/Lance, kuro in any of those ships, etc etc  
Go ahead and give me some suggestions!! Sorry I haven’t updated in a while!! ^^


	4. Shklance-Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested Shklance w/ Sub!Lance and a Praise Kink  
> Sorry if its too short or not what you wanted ^^

The room smelled of sweat, hot breath and need. Lance panted as he was samwiched in between his two boyfriends, Keith and Shiro. Keith attacked his upper body, sucking on the brunette's neck which would form beautiful bruises by morning. His gloved hands(he kept them on for Lance during sex) ran up and down his bare chest and sides, occasionally groping his ass for brushing over his nipples. 

Shiro preferred to assault Lance from the front, kissing his inner thighs, massaging them after sucking the soft skin. The black paladin licked Lance's dick through the cloth of his underwear which was already soaking wet with spit and pre-cum. The fact that he hadn't nutted yet amazed him, but he was too busy worrying about that now.

The brunette's train of thought derailed as he felt Keith's erection rut into the swell of his ass. "Sh-shit! Keith!!" 

"That's not what you agreed to address us by," Keith said, his voice an octave lower. When Lance didn't respond, he yanked on Lance's hair so he could look at his face. "What are our names, slut." He spat

"D-daddy..." He gasped, panting slightly. Shiro suddenly groaned loudly, still working his tongue over Lance's heat. 

"Such a good boy for us," Keith cooed. His thumb hooked under the waistband of Lance's underwear and he started pulling the article of clothing down. "Always so eager to please. It's like you were made for this, getting on your hands and knees and taking both of your daddy's cocks."

"Daddy! I'm going to cum!" Lance groaned. 

Shiro and Keith pulled back at that, causing lance to whimper. "Hands and knees, now," Shiro demanded. Lance of course obeyed, wanting to get straight to it. Keith decided to take the brunette from the front, while Shiro would get his back. Shiro planted kisses on Lance's back as he pulled his underwear off all the way. There he saw the toy that he and Keith had buried inside of him that morning. Shiro pulled out, causing Lance to wince at the sudden emptiness.

"Pl-please, I need you, fuck," Lance whined. 

"Don't worry baby," Keith hummed. "You will be filled with cock in just a bit. Now, open wide."

As soon as Lance did that, Keith slid his dick in to the warm, wet heat of Lance's mouth. Keith was able to bottom out right away, something that he had always loved about Lance was his lack of a gag-reflex. The blue paladin moaned as Shiro pressed inside of his asshole, stretching him just perfectly. 

It wasn't long before Keith and Shiro were thrusting in and out of the poor boy, using him like a cock sleeve. Lance bobbed his head and rocked his hips back, trying to take in as much as possible. "So good for us baby, always happy to help us." Keith and Shiro would say every now and then. "So greedy to be filled with cock. Is that what you felt with that toy in you? Hmm? Bet you couldn't stop thinking about us, couldn't stop thinking about how we would wreck you."

Lance moaned around Keith's cock, tears forming in his eyes. He looked up at Keith, begging for release. "That's it baby, cum for us!" Lance complied, spilling his seed on to the mattress. The other two followed quickly behind, their warm fluid being emptied into Lance. They pulled out of the poor brunette and the three panted, not waisting time to cuddle with each other.

"Such a good boy~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to give me requests!!


	5. Keith You Little Shit-Katt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Katt  
>  Kinks: Sexting, Name-calling, punishment   
>  Continue to give me suggestions!!

Matt sat at his desk finishing up some work he had before he was able to go home and rest. Maybe have some funtime with Keith, but mainly rest. He sighed, taking a sip from his coffee. The brunette turned to the clock-4:30pm. Just an hour and thirty minutes before he could leave.  
As he got back to his work, his phone buzzed. Matt reached in his pocket to find his small device, turning it on to see that Keith had sent him an image. ‘That’s strange, he should be in school right now,’ Matt cocked his head to the side. (a/n:This kinda makes it seem like pedophilia now but whatever) The boy shrugged, tapping the notification to see what Keith wanted.  
And oh boy was he in for a surprise.  
Thank god he had a separate office, because would definitely have people as a few questions as to why that moan just slipped past his lips. It was a picture of Keith, the camera angled so it would show almost his whole body. He was wearing Matt’s favorite hoodie, which was to big for the latter, as it reached to below his thighs. One side of the oversized article of clothing was lifted up slightly to show of his V-line and the scandalous, red laced panties he had on. 

Excited for you to come home <3

That little shit was going to have quite a surprise once Matt was home.  
—  
Keith sat up as he heard the front door open. He smiled, waiting patiently for Matt to walk up stairs. The door opened a few minutes later, a pissed of look on his face.  
“Welcome home, Matt,” Keith smirked. “Do you like what I sent you?”  
“I think you know how I feel about the little picture you sent me,” Matt spat. “Now, get on all fours, right now.”  
“And why should I,” Keith smiled, mischievously.  
“You dare disobey me? You don’t want a punishment, do you?” Matt growled.  
Keith chuckled, mocking the brunette. “I’m so scared, I’m shaking!!” He draped a hand over his forehead, pretending to be in fear.  
Before he knew it, Keith was turned around, ass in the air and face buried in the mattress. He felt rope being tied around it wrists, making it harder for him to escape. Matt scoffed as he pulled down the red lingerie, frowning as he saw that Keith’s hole was already wet and swollen.   
“Look at you,” the brunette gritted his teeth, pressing in a finger into the tight heat, being almost sucked inside. “Already fucked open and ready to take cock.”   
Keith gasped as he felt something cold and smooth push past the sensitive ring. Once it was buried deep into his asshole, Matt turned the vibrations to the lowest setting.   
“Do you know why I’m punishing you?” Matt asked.  
“Y-yes sir,” Keith whimpered.  
“Why is that?”  
“B-because I was being naughty, sir.”  
The vibrations were suddenly more intense. “Be specific.”  
“I-I sent you a naughty picture to you, ahh~! D-during work.”  
“Does that get you off? Is that why you are so opened already?” Matt turned the toy up to the third level. “Admit it, you fucking love being a naughty boy, hmm?”  
“Y-yes! Yes sir, I am a naughty boy...”  
“You disobey me just so you can get the punishment after. Hell, should I even call it a punishment? It doesn’t matter how you get it, as long as it gets you cock, you will do it.” Matt smirked. “Such a slut.”  
“F-fuck! Matt!! I’m going to cum!!” Keith wailed, arching his back.   
Matt immediately turned of the vibrator, pulling it out before pressing his dick in the place of it. Keith let out a drawn-out moan, smiling. The brunette didn’t waist time, picking up the pace already. Within a few seconds, they were already both panting and moaned.   
The taller thrusted in and out of Keith with no mercy, grabbing his ass so he could grope and play with it. Keith cried, the feeling of being used and played with bring him closer and closer the the edge. Matt ran his finger through the bushy, black hair before yanking it back.   
“What are you, Hmm?” Matt said into Keith’s ear.  
“Hah-ahh~! I-I’m a slut...”  
“Who’s slut, hm?!” He pulled the black haired boy’s head back more.   
“Yours! I’m your slut!” Keith moaned. “I’m always ready for you, I think about you when I play with myself, when you are at work when I’m at school-fuCk!! I’m yours! Just yours! No one else’s, please! Fuck, Matt!! I need..”  
“Go ahead baby, cum for me!!”  
Keith listened, ejaculating all over himself and the bed. Matt was quick behind him, spilling his load deep inside of Keith. The shorter smirked.   
He would definitely be sending Matt more pictures during work.


	6. Surprise(Matt/Keith/Shiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Shkatt(?? Is there an actual ship name yet?? Idk..)  
> Kink: Bondage and Dirty Talk

Matt knew that when he, Keith and Shiro  
established the relationship, that he had agreed to sex. But he had no idea it would end up like this, with Keith tied up in red ribbons on the bed, his bare ass in the air and Shiro whispering into his ear, saying how Keith is all his for the day. The fact that he didn’t cum in his pants right then and there is a mystery.

Now that he thought about it, Shiro and Keith has been acting kind of strange that day. They kept mentioning that they need to prepare for something after Matt caught them with red ribbon. He had raised an eyebrow at the two, but other than that it didn’t matter to the brunette that much. 

Matt was drooling by now. The sound of Keith moaning softly was not helping with his growing erection. He shivered as he felt Shiro’s hot breath on his neck. 

“Go on,” Shiro smiled. “What are you waiting for?” 

The brunette waited a second before walking up behind Keith, his head tilted sideways to see what Matt was doing. He gulped before placing his hands on the curve of Keith ass, massaging it. Keith let out a needy moan, beginning to squirm a bit.

“Don’t be afraid, he’s all yours.” The black Paladin cooed.

Fuck it.

Matt groped the muscle, before spreading Keith cheeks. He bent down a little bit, getting a glorious view of the boy’s tight little asshole. Keith hummed as he felt Matt’s warm breathe on his entrance. The boy gasped as he felt a tongue lapping at the hole.

“F-fuck, Matt!” He gasped, tingles running up his spine. His tongue was so warm. Keith bit his lip as he felt the muscle lick from the underside of his balls up to the puckered hole. “Matt, please don’t stop!”

Matt continued to lick at Keith’s asshole before he felt something rutting against his ass. He paused what he was doing to see Shiro was grinding into the brunette.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Shiro grinned. “Please, continue.”

Matt shakily went back to what he was previously doing and Keith was more than happy to feel his tongue prodding at his entrance again. He could feel the hardness of Shiro’s erection as it rubbed against his ass. Matt’s tongue dipped inside a few times before slowly pushing the muscle deep into Keith. The Red Paladin let out a sinful moan, rocking his hips to feel more of his tongue. 

Matt then stopped completely, pulling his tongue out of Keith, he whined at the loss of being full. Matt turned Keith around so that he was facing him. Shiro got the idea, and began pulling down the brunette’s pants, freeing his throbbing hard on. 

Matt’s breath hitched as he felt Keith slide his tongue from the base of his cock to the very tip. Keith continued to do this, flicking his tongue on the tip every now and then before sucking on the head. 

“Fuck, Keith...” Matt moaned. Keith swallowed more of his cock until it was hitting the back of his throat. 

Keith began to bob his head, going painfully slow, but hey who could complain? His hands grabbed on to Matt’s waist, making it easier for him to suck him off. The brunette bit his lip, trying to muffle the noises he was marking, failing of course.

Matt gasped as he felt something warm and slick press against his asshole. Shiro smirked, licking up the side of Matt’s neck. The Black Paladins finger’s coated his entrance before sliding in the first digit.

Matt couldn’t take being silent anymore, the walls of the room being filled with moans of delight. Keith bobbed his head faster, stopping every now and then to lap at the tip. He felt an other finger enter him as Shiro tortured his poor neck, sucking and biting in places that would surely have deep purple bruises by morning.

It didn’t take long for Shiro to add the third finger. He thrusted his digits in and out of Matt’s entrance, searching for that one magical spot. He scissored Matt open, the stretch somewhat painful, but that didn’t matter(a/n:I had an opportunity to make a pun right there, but I held myself back, you are welcome). The brunette’s back arched as Shiro aimed directly for his prostate, a loud moan was milked out of him. He was so close-

“Keith, lay on your back and spread your legs,” Shiro ordered right before Matt was able to cum. Shiro gestured for him to get on the bed.

Cursing under his breath, he crawled on the mattress over to Keith, hovering over the Red Paladin. Shiro mounted Matt from behind, leaving a trail of soft kisses down his spine. 

“Are you ready?” Shiro asked quietly.

Matt nodded.

Shiro placed a kiss behind his ear. “Good boy.”

Matt whimpered as he felt Shiro’s dick press against his entrance before slowly sliding inside of him. He shivered, he was way bigger than he thought. 

“We don’t want to forget about Keith, do we?” Shiro smirked, snapping Matt back to reality. 

Matt almost laughed at the pissed off pouty look that Keith was wearing, but the pain and pleasure of the stretch was too distracting. The brunette pushed his hips into Keith, amazed by how it swallowed him up so easily. It took almost no effort for his cock to be completely engulfed by Keith’s walls. 

Matt panted once Shiro bottomed our, the amount of stimulation caused him to sweat. The Black Paladin began to buck his hips into Matt, gripping his hips firmly. As Shiro picked up his speed, Matt did as well. He thrusted into Keith, milking out delicious moans as the latter wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck. 

Shiro started to get rough with Matt, biting his already abused neck and jerking his hips into him even faster. Matt screeched as his prostate was struck with full force. Shiro grinned as he began to hit that very spot repeatedly. The brunette’s thrusts began falling out of rhythm, Keith groaned as he bucked his hips into Matt. 

“F-fuck, Keith... Shiro!” Matt panted. “I’m going to cum...”

“Cum for us baby,” Shiro cooed, drowning Matt in kisses before he burst his load deep inside of Keith. The raven haired boy came as well as he rode out his high. Shiro thrusted a few more times into Matt before costing his walls with his seed. 

Matt and Shiro pulled out, causing Keith and Matt to whimper at the loss. The Black Paladin laid down beside Keith, still coming down from his high. It didn’t take long for all of them to curl up next to each other as they began to slowly drift off to sleep.

“You could’ve at least done some vanilla sex before diving into hardcore, kinky sex,” the brunette laughed tiredly.

“Honestly, that was the most vanilla we could think of,” Shiro chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

“Just wait until we really start getting kinky,” Keith smirked, kissing Matt on the cheek.

Matt couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be adding Pidge and Allura as a ship you can request for as well :)


End file.
